The invention concerns a comb separator or cage for ball bearings, of the type wherein a ring portion has a collar projecting axially out of one face, with a groove extending around its edge, and the collar is separated into webs which define spherical cavities to accommodate the balls.
Separators of this type are known from German Patent 660 911 and European Published Application 193 058. Each separator described in these two documents has a respective groove around the edge of its collar. The groove is primarily intended to make the sections of the webs that surround the ball more elastic to facilitate inserting the balls. It has a secondary function, however, of accumulating lubricant and channeling it directly to the balls. One drawback to this type of bearing is that the lubricant has access from only one side. Another is that the reserve of lubricant is never great.
Also of interest is DE-OS 38 21 613-A1, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,759, commonly assigned herewith.
All prior art mentioned herein is expressly incorporated by reference.